kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet 4546B (Subnautica)
Planet 4546B is the planet on which the Aurora and the Degasi crash-landed, and is where the story of Subnautica takes place. The Planet was set up as a research outpost by the Precursor Race meant to study a bacterium called the Kharaa Bacterium. The Kharaa Bacterium is a highly infectious alien bacterium discovered by the Precursors during the exploration of another world, and set up research outposts on planets to find a cure. 4546B is one of these outposts. Overview Planet 4546B is located in the outer reaches of the Ariadne Arm, orbiting around the star 4546. The “B” means that 4546B was the first planet discovered around the star 4546. There are three known major ecosystems on the planet; the the crater, the the Arctic, and the Void (a.k.a. the dead zone). The latter of which covers the majority of the planet. The known planet is almost completely covered in water, except for a few islands, and features a variety of submerged biomes. The Aurora is located a few meters above the surface, in relatively shallow water. The planet features a full ecosystem of flora and fauna, as well as having two moons, one being very close to the planet, causing frequent solar eclipses. However, this is only a very small area of the planet, located in a dormant volcanic crater, approximately 2km in diameter. The rest of the ocean is known as the Crater Edge, it is extremely deep and nearly devoid of life, supporting only microscopic life forms, and Ghost Leviathans. It is unknown whether any similar areas of life exist elsewhere on the planet. Precursor and PDA data make note of high thermal activity from the planet's core. This is evidenced by the Inactive Lava Zone and Lava Lakes, respectively. The Precursors took advantage of this feature, installing the Alien Thermal Plant within the Lava Castle, which allowed the generator to harness the planet's natural thermal energy. Story Around 1000 years ago, the Precursor Race arrived at Planet 4546B, setting the planet up as a research outpost in order to find a cure for the Kharaa. Following Ryley's return to Alterra, the aforementioned company installs The Vesper to orbit 4546B to harness it's natural resources and conduct research on the secrets the planet holds. Data Bank Entry Creatures A * Amoeboid * Ampeel * Arctic Peeper * Arctic Ray B * Biter * Bladderfish * Bleeder * Blighter * Blood Crawler * Bloom Plankton * Boneshark * Boomerang * Brinewing C * Cave Crawler * Chelicerate * Crabsnake * Crabsquid * Crashfish * Crimson Ray * Cuddle Fish D *Discus E * Eyeye F * Floater G * Garryfish * Gasopod * Ghost Leviathan * Ghostray H * Holefish * Hoopfish * Hoverfish I *Ice Dragon *Ice Worm *Isosceles Ray J * Jellyray K * L * Lava Larva * Lava Lizard * Lily Paddler M * Magmarang * Mesmer N *Nootfish O * Oculus P * Peeper * Pengwing * Pinnacarid Q * R * Rabbit Ray * Reaper Leviathan * Red Eyeye * Reefback * Reginald * River Prowler * Rockgrub * Rock Puncher S * Sand Shark * Sea Dragon Leviathan * Sea Emperor Leviathan * Sea Monkey * Sea Treader * Shadow Leviathan * Shoal of Fish * Shuttlebug * Skyray * Snowstalker * Spadefish * Spinefish * Spinnerfish * Stalker * Symbiote T *Titan Holefish *Triops *Trivalve U * V *Ventgarden W * Warper X * Y * Z * Amoeboid.png|Amoeboid Ampeel.png|Ampeel Arctic Peeper.png|Arctic Peeper Arctic Ray.png|Arctic Ray Biter.png|Biter Bladderfish.png|Bladderfish Bleeder.png|Bleeder Blighter.png|Blighter Blood Crawler.png|Blood Crawler Bloom Plankton.png|Bloom Plankton Boneshark.png|Boneshark Boomerang.png|Boomerang Brinewing.png|Brinewing Brute_Shark_Fauna.png|Brute Shark Cave Crawler.png|Cave Crawler Leviathan Predator.jpg|Chelicerate Crabsnake.png|Crabsnake Crabsquid.png|Crabsquid Crashfish.png|Crashfish Crimson Ray.png|Crimson Ray Cuddlefish.png|Cuddlefish Discus.jpg|Discus Eyeye.png|Eyeye Floater.png|Floater Ancient Floater.png|Floater (Ancient) Garryfish.png|Garryfish Gasopod.png|Gasopod Ghostray.png|Ghostray Ghost Leviathan.png|Ghost Leviathan Glow_Whale_Fauna.png|Glow Whale Holefish.png|Holefish Hoopfish.png|Hoopfish Hoverfish.png|Hoverfish Ice Dragon.png|Ice Dragon Ice Worm.png|Ice Worm Isosceles Ray.png|Isosceles Ray Jellyray.png|Jellyray Lava Larva.png|Lava Larva Lava Lizard.png|Lava Lizard Large Bird.png|Large Bird Lily_Paddler_Fauna.png|Lily Paddler Magmarang.png|Magmarang Mesmer_Fauna.png|Mesmer Nootfish.png|Nootfish mysterious_creature_by_jengineerr-danybaa.jpg Oculus.png|Oculus Peeper.png|Peeper Alien_Penguin_Fauna_Baby.png|Pengling Alien_Penguin_Fauna_Adult.png|Penguin Pinnacarid.png|Pinnacarid prehistoric_turtle_by_jengineerr-Subnautica.jpg Rabbit Ray.png|Rabbit Ray Red Eyeye.png|Red Eyeye Reefback Leviathan.png|Reefback Leviathan IceBreakerAlex.jpg Rockgrub.png|Rockgrub Rock Puncher.png|Rock Puncher CaveThingLarge.jpg Sand Shark.png|Sand Shark Sea Dragon Leviathan.png|Sea Dragon Leviathan Sea Emperor Leviathan.png|Sea Emperor Leviathan giant_leviathan_by_jengineerr-dakgg9f.jpg Sea Monkey.png|Sea Monkey Sea Treader Leviathan.png|Sea Treader Leviathan subnautica__unknown_creature__1_by_jengineerr-dcaqjn0.jpg Shadow_Leviathan.jpg|Shadow Leviathan Shuttlebug.png|Shuttlebug Skyray.png|Skyray Snow_StalkerF.jpg|Snow Stalker Spadefish.png|Spadefish Spinefish.png|Spinefish Spinnerfish.png|Spinnerfish Squidshark_Fauna.png|Squidshark Stalker.png|Stalker CrestedReaperAlex.jpg subnautica__scytheskull_by_jengineerr-dc7d8vk.jpg Symbiote_Fauna.png|Symbiote Titan_Holefish_Fauna.png|Titan Holefish Triops.png|Triops Trivalve_Fauna.png|Trivalve Alex-ries-alex-ventgardenx02.jpg|Ventgarden Warper.png|Warper Deepseacreature-07-v4.jpg Pat-presley-largedeepseacreatures-03-lorez.jpg Jumper_Concept_Art.jpg OldFloraFaunaConcept.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Planets